


Broken

by kaorusquee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mentions of Sex, and very protective of Uta, insane Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghoul from Uta’s past visits and Kaneki doesn’t take things so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to a number of things within the story, which you will see once you read. This has mentions of sex, and a fair amount of gore. So don’t read if you can’t stomach those things.

Broken

It was a rare time that Kaneki was able to come visit Uta nowadays, with the half-ghoul being so busy chasing after the bad guys. So Uta cherished each moment his lover was over, even when they did nothing more than sit together and enjoy each other’s company. That was what they did the most, actually, since it seemed to soothe Kaneki’s shattered mind. The previous night had been spent with Kaneki resting his head in Uta’s lap, looking up at him as the mask maker stroked his white locks. It was calming, for both of them. 

Only when Kaneki insisted did they do anything more than that. Uta smiled as he remembered waking up that morning to find a hot and needy Kaneki rutting against him. The coupling had been quick and aggressive, because that was what Kaneki had wanted. Usually Uta preferred to take things slower, but he also tried to meet Kaneki’s needs whenever they arose. Seeing his naked backside walk to the shower had been all the reward Uta needed for giving in to the half-ghoul’s demands. 

Cleaning himself off at the sink to allow Kaneki the privacy of the shower, Uta dressed for the day. Having eaten a couple days before, he wasn’t hungry, so he instead opened the door connecting the living area to the shop and walked to the front to flip the open sign. He smiled down at the mask he was almost finished making. It was a gift for Hinami. Even though she didn’t hunt on her own and the Doves already knew what she looked like, he still wanted to gift her with this. The design was of butterfly’s wings, and he had no doubt she’d love it for its feminine and childlike design. 

Weaving back through the shop, he returned to the living area to make some coffee, leaving the connecting door open so he’d hear it if a customer came in. 

He was just finishing his first cup when he heard the door open. Wiping his hands on a towel to rid them of any residue, he walked quickly through the shop to greet the customer. “Welcome to Hys…” The words died in his throat. 

“So this is where you ended up, eh Uta? Got quite the cozy place here, don’t you?” The ghoul smirked at Uta. 

Uta stood ridged, every muscle in his body tensed. “H… how’d you find me?” 

“Oh it was easy.” The male picked up Hinami’s mask, examining it. “You’re not exactly hiding, are you? Making quite a name for yourself with these masks. I suppose this is your outlet now? Pathetic.” With a quick twist of his hands, Hinami’s mask broke in half. “Why don’t you come back over to our side of the Ward? We could rekindle the fear that was once here, rule this Ward again. I know that ruthlessness is still in there. Won’t you help me make the skies rain blood again?” 

The gentle ghoul didn’t answer at first, eyes still on the now broken mask. “I… I don’t-” 

“Uta-san?” The voice came from behind him. Kaneki appeared, water droplets still clinging to his white hair. “Do you know where my shirt ended up? I don’t…” He trailed off as he took in Uta’s rigidness. Something that was unusual for the easygoing ghoul. Coming up next to him, he looked over the new male and the broken mask in his hands. His eyes narrowed. “Who are you?” 

“Ah, got yourself a lover I see. Does he know everything from your past? Or are you too scared to tell him, for fear that he’ll leave you? _I’d_ never leave you, you know.” 

Uta felt the storm growing inside the shop. “Kaneki-kun, go back in the house.” 

“No.” Kaneki’s voice was cold. “That’s Hinami-chan’s mask. He hurt you.” 

“A mask can be easily repaired. Please.” 

“What’s the matter Uta? Don’t want him to see what you’re capable of? I agree he looks a bit too weak to stomach it.” The ghoul laughed. “Hey kid, why don’t you listen to him? Go back inside while us _grownups_ deal with this.” He spat in Kaneki’s direction. 

Uta closed his eyes as he felt Kaneki move away from him. There was no stopping the half-ghoul now. The torture he’d gone through had made him cunning and ruthless. And honestly? Uta liked this side of Kaneki. And the ghoul deserved it. 

The male stared at the spot Kaneki had been; where had he gone? Hot breath on his neck made him shudder. 

“Here’s a question for you. Do you know what a centipede sounds like when it’s inside your ear?” A crazed voice spoke behind him. 

The ghoul dropped the broken mask, catching sight of a kakugan-red eye behind him. “N… no?” 

“Hmm, too bad. I’d show you if I had one here. It’s quite the experience.” Kaneki’s kagune slid out. Only two, because that was all he needed for this. “You hurt Uta-san. You deserve this pain.” 

The male screamed as one tentacle-like kagune pierced his stomach. The second one stroked against his ear before diving inside, slowly ripping his head open. 

Once the screaming stopped, Kaneki stood in a wash of blood and gore, his mismatched eyes staring down hatefully at what had once been a ghoul. He lifted a blood-covered hand and licked it. “Disgusting.” 

“What did you expect?” Uta’s voice was calm as he also surveyed the damage. “He was scum.” He walked over to the blood-covered male, sliding an arm around his waist. “I used to be scum too.” 

“You changed. You make a difference with your life now.” He turned and wrapped his arms around Uta. “He hurt you.” 

The mask maker stroked Kaneki’s face. “And you made it all better. It’s alright. I can make the mask again.” He looked around again before meeting Kaneki’s eyes. “But next time you want to kill someone in quite this fashion, can you take it outside? Getting all the blood off of everything is going to take a while.” 

Kaneki gave Uta a rueful smile and nodded. “I’ll help clean.” 

“Good.” He brushed his lips over Kaneki’s mouth. “Thank you for caring about me, Kaneki-kun.” 

“I will always care about you, Uta-san. No matter what.”


End file.
